Aquí estoy yo
by Abby501
Summary: Los chicos intentaran hacer hasta lo imposible por animar a Sucrette, ya que ella se encuentra muy deprimida por culpa de los sucesos que ocasiono la presencia de Debrah entre Castiel y ella. ¿Que idearan con tal de ver a su amiga sonreír de nuevo?


**Hola, hoy no se me ocurre que poner, así que solo lean y disfruten. Solo les recomiendo tener la canción lista, en la versión original.**

 **Corazón** **de Melón no me pertenece, pertenece a ChinoMiko y Beemoov.**

* * *

Después de los sucesos ocurridos por culpa de Debrah entre Castiel y Sucrette, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que esta ultima se encontraba muy deprimida, ya no traía su sonrisa habitual, en todo momento se notaba distraída y distante y por medio de Nathaniel se enteraron que sus calificaciones estaban en decadencia, esto los preocupaba en sobre manera, querían confiar en que no cometería ninguna tontería, pero era inevitable no preocuparse. Un día, Rosalya reunió a los chicos, exceptuando por obvias razones a Castiel, porque el tema con Sucrette la estaba preocupando demasiado, hace unos días había notado unas vendas en las muñecas de Sucrette, mas no quería hacerse ideas equivocadas, pero cuando descubrió que sus sospechas eran reales, decidió tomar cartas en el asusto. Intento hablar con ella, mas no entendía de razones y la dejaba con la palabra en la boca, por eso su decisión de reunir a los chicos.

Estos al escuchar sus razones, se impactaron, no pensaban que hubiera llegado tan lejos, así que idearon un plan, no intentarían hablar con ella, pero buscarían la manera de animarla, no les gustaba nada la idea de que se auto-destruyera y se causara daño.

\- ¿Y si le regalamos peluches? - Pregunto Nathaniel - Ella hace poco me regalo un gato de peluche, eso hizo que me animara.

\- No creo - Dijo Armin pensativo - Eso podría hacerla pensar que le tenemos lastima.

\- ¿Unos poemas? - Sugirió Lysandro.

\- No todos somos escritores Lysandro - Volvió a replicar Armin.

\- Le podríamos comprar unos dulces y globos - Dijo con entusiasmo Kentin.

\- Intentamos animarla, no declararnos - Expreso un tanto molesto el pelinegro.

\- ¡Ya se! - Exclamo alegremente Alexy - Llevemosla de compras, una vez me acompaño y se veía muy alegre, ademas eso siempre me anima.

\- ¡Secundo la idea de Alexy! - Medio grito Rosalya, levantando la mano como una niña pequeña.

\- No a todos nos gusta ir de compras Alexy - Volvió a debatir Armin con enfado evidente.

\- Pues yo no veo que sugieras algo, lo único que haces es estar ahí sentado diciendo que no, no y no - Expuso Alexy con un mohin y brazos cruzados - Si tienes alguna idea dila, aunque te digo de una vez llevarla a una expo anime o a jugar videojuegos tampoco resultara.

\- Ahora que lo dices, querido hermano - Repuso Armin, enderezándose - Si que tengo una idea - Y sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

Todos se encontraban en sus puestos, solamente faltaba que ella llegara. Milagrosamente la directora acepto su petición, no pensaron que lo lograrían. Violeta llego sudorosa a la entrada del instituto, tal parecía que venia corriendo.

\- Ya viene - Dijo Violeta con la cara completamente roja.

Rosalya solo le contesto con un pulgar arriba y puso la música. Justo en el momento en que Sucrette entro, lo chicos comenzaron.

 _ **Kentin:**_

 _Aquí estoy yo_

 _Para hacerte reír una vez mas_

 _Confía_ _en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya veras_

 _ **Nathaniel:**_

 _Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios_

 _Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar_

 _Déjame_ _entrar_

 _ **Lysandro:**_

 _Le pido al sol que una estrella azul_

 _Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz_

 _ **Armin:**_

 _Aquí_ _estoy yo_

 _Abriéndote_ _mi_ _corazón_

 _Llenando tu falta de amor_

 _Cerrándole_ _el paso al dolor_

 _No temas yo te cuidare_

 _Solo_ _acéptame_

 _ **Kentin:**_

 _Aquí_ _estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…_

 _Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad_

 _Serán_ _de verdad_

 _ **Nathaniel:**_

 _Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento_

 _Y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir_

 _Los abrazos que des..._

 _ **Armin:**_

 _Le pido a Dios_

 _Un toque de inspiración_

 _Para decir_

 _Lo que tu esperas oír de mi_

 _ **Juntos:**_

 _Aquí estoy yo_

 _Abriéndote_ _mi corazón_

 _Llenando tu falta de amor_

 _Cerrándole_ _el paso al dolor_

 _No temas yo te cuidare_

 _Solo_ _acéptame_

 _ **Lysandro:**_

 _Dame tus alas las voy a curar_

 _ **Armin:**_

 _Y de mi mano te invito a volar…_

 _ **Juntos:**_

 _Aquí estoy yo (y aquí estoy yo)_

 _Abriéndote_ _mi corazón (mi corazón)_

 _Llenando tu falta de amor (falta de amor)_

 _Cerrándole el paso al dolor (cerrándole el paso al dolor)_

 _No temas yo te cuidaré (yo te cuidaré)_

 _Siempre te amare_

Lagrimas caían sin control del rostro de Sucrette, de pronto se sentía estúpida, tonta, se sentía terrible, se centro solo en lo que ella sentía y no le presto atención a sus amigos, ellos se preocupaban por su bien y ella no les presto atención. Vio a los chicos y a Rosa dirigirse hacia ella.

\- Chicos... lo siento - Expreso con voz rota - Yo-yo de verdad lo siento, no merezco que hagan esto por mi y...

Su voz se quebró por el llanto y porque todos la estrecharon entre sus brazos.

\- No tienes porque disculparte - Le dijo cariñosamente Rosalya - Somos tus amigos, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

\- Anda Su, sonríe, se te extraña mucho - Dijo alegremente Armin.

Y después de tanto tiempo, una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de Sucrette, con lagrimas y todo, pero ahí estaba. Ya mas calmada, su curiosidad hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¿De quien fue la idea?

\- Si señores, Sucrette regreso - Expreso enérgicamente Alexy.

\- En serio - Dijo con una pequeña risa - ¿Lysandro? - Negaron - ¿Kentin? - Lo mismo - ¿Nathaniel? - La respuesta fue la misma - Entonces ¿Armin? - Pregunto un tanto asombrada.

\- Bingo - Respondió Alexy por su hermano.

Lo siguiente nadie se lo espero, Sucrette se abalanzo a abrazarlo efusivamente - Muchas gracias - Le dijo a un pelinegro mas que asombrado y sonrojado.

\- No hay de que Sucrette - Respondió, rascándose la cabeza.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo leía el periódico escolar, tal parecía que era muy emotivo lo escrito por Peggy.

 _"La amistad no se trata de solo estar en los buenos momentos, sino acompañarse aun en los peores tiempos, dando apoyo y cariño a nuestros amigos, muestra de ello es el evento que se llevo a cabo el día de ayer en este instituto, ver como un grupo de jóvenes se reúnen y hace hasta lo imposible por ver a su amiga sonreír, conmueve el corazón. Modificando la clásica frase_ _ **"Con amigos así, ¿Quien desearía ser tu enemigo?"**_

Al final de la nota se podía ver una fotografía de ese grupo de amigos, abrazados y sonriendo...

 **N/A**

 **Bien, bien, bien, lo primero, no puse la canción con motivo de declaración y eso, la puse, como dice el fic, de manera que se transmita el apoyo y la amistad. Espero les guste, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, excepto agradecerles a aquellas personitas que me dejaron reviews en mis anteriores fics, ustedes saben quienes son, muchas gracias. También disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía y así.**


End file.
